Amores de escuela
by Flooooooor
Summary: UA - En la escuela, nuevos personajes, relaciones amorosas, de amistad, en fin, de todo! Hay parejas ya armadas, podran dos nuevas estudiantes unirse al grupo o romperan con lo establecido? Anuncio: las dos estudiantes son creadas por mi... Leaaaan! mal summary!.. comenteeeeeeeen! :D NaruHina - SasuSaku principalmente!
1. Chapter 1

Uno de mis pimeros fics de Naruto. No tengo muchos hechos pero este se me ocurrió y me pareció una buena idea escribirlo

**Parejas:**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**NejiTenTen**

**SaiIno**

Etc…**.**

**Edades:**

Todos estan en ultimo año de secundaria Todos cumplen 18.

Los personajes principales son:

**Naruto Namikaze: **Típico adolescente hiperactivo, rubio de ojos celestes, su cuerpo musculoso lo hace muy atractivo, es hijo del Gobernador Minato Namikaze y la famosa escritora Kushina Uzumaki. Tiene 18 años. Es jugador del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha y novio de Hinata Hyuuga.

**Hinata Hyuuga:** Su buen corazon mezclado con su belleza hacen de ella la combinación perfecta. Su cuerpo bien formado es deseado por la mayoria de los chicos de la escuela, de ojos perla y cabello negro azulado. Es hija del dueño de la empresa mas importante de todo Konoha, "Hyuuga y Asociados". Su padre es Hiashi Hyuuga y su madre murio cuando dio a luz a su hermana. Es mejor amiga de Tenten Ama, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Es novia de Naruto Namikaze y tiene 17 años.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Rebelde, callado, malhumorado, leal, blanco, de ojos y cabello negro. Tiene 18 años, es el mejor amigo de Naruto Namikaze desde la infancia, es novio de Sakura Haruno. Sus padres Mikoto y Fogaku Uchiha, su padre es dueño de la estación de policia donde es jefe. Es capitan del equipo de futbol del colegio

**Sakura Haruno: **De cabello rosado y ojos jade, es la mejor amiga de Hinata, tiene 17 años y quiere a Naruto como a un hermano, ya que se conocen desde muy niños. Su padre es dueño de la cadena de Hoteles "Haruno S.A." Es novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Amores de escuela**

Era un dia hermoso en la ciudad de Konoha, en la escuela secundaria mas conocida de la ciudad, a la cual asistian los hijos de las personas mas importantes de todo Japon.

Fuera de la escuela se encontraba una joven de ojos miel y cabello largo azabache.

-Hola, disculpa, es que soy nueva y no se donde ir – Dijo a otra chica que se encontraba alli, de ojos color violeta y cabello marrón claro

-Es que yo tambien soy nueva, me llamo Asame y tu? – Le respondió ésta

-Pues un gusto Asame, yo me llamo Yuka, que te parece si vamos a recorrer el campus? – Dijo ella

-Claro, vamos

Pasearon por toda la vuelta del edificio y se detuvieron al ver una cancha de futbol con chicos practicando dentro

-Mira que lindo ese chico rubio, a que es guapo? – Dijo Asame a Yuka

-Si, pero igual a mi me gusta aquel chico morocho de ojos negros –Dijo Yuka a Asame

-Bueno, ven vamos a ver si encontramos nuestra clase- Dijo Asame

AL ENTRAR AL SALON

-Bueno, creo que ustedes son nuevas, asi que preséntense, yo soy su profesor de Quimica, Hatake Kakashi – Dijo el mencionado

-Bueno, me presento, me llamo Yuka Hirumi mucho gusto – Dijo la chica

-Bueno srta. Hirumi, valla y sientese en el asiento de atrás de la srta. Hyuuga – Dijo mientras Hinata se levantaba para identificarse

-Bueno, yo me llamo Asame Kiurko – Dijo Asame

-Bienvenia srta. Kiurko, sientese al lado de la srta Hirumi. – Dijo Kakashi – Pero bueno, alguien sabe porque me faltan tantos alumnos? – Preguntó Kakashi

-Sr. Lo que sucede es que son los del equipo de futbol y estan entrenando con Gai-sensei por los partidos que se aproximan – Dijo Hinata parandose de su asiento mientras ambas chicas nuevas pensaban, -Estan en nuestra clase-

-Bueno entonces empecemos – Dijo Kakashi pero en ese mismo instante entro al salon una joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes igual que Naruto – Creo que hay una nueva alumna, presentese srta.

-Buenos dias a todos, me llamo Naruko Namikaze, un placer conocerlos – Dijo la joven

-Disculpeme, pero tiene algun parentezco con Naruto Namikaze? Es que tienen el mismo apellido – Preguntó Kakashi

-Si, verá. Naruto-niichan, es mi hermano mayor, pero solo por 2 minutos, somos mellizos – Dijo la chica

-Valla, valla, y porque empieza ahora en el colegio? – Preguntó Kakashi

-Bueno, es que vengo de estudiar de Estados Unidos – Dijo Naruko

-Wow, entonces debe ser una estudiante modelo – Dijo Kakashi – Bueno, sientese en el asiento de la derecha de la srta Hinata Hyuuga, levántese alumna – Dijo Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por Naruko

-Deje, yo ya la consco, hace mucho que no te veía cuñadita – Le dijo a Hinata

-Lo mismo digo Naru-Chan – Dijo alegre Hinata

-Mi hermano donde se sienta? – Preguntó la chica

-Aca, se sienta aca – Dijo Hinata señalando el banco a su izquierda

Pasó la primera hora y todos salian al receso, alli se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruko, Tenten, Asame y Yuka

-Y Naruko-Chan, que se siente volver después de tanto tiempo? – Dijo Hinata a su cuñada

-Bueno Hina-Chan, fue difícil vivir alla pero me siento mejor aca – Contestó ésta

-Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, les gustó algun chico? – Preguntó Ino a las chicas nuevas

-Bueno, si, estuvimos viendo a los chicos que juegan al futbol y son todos muy lindos – Dijo Asame a lo que Ino contestó

-Mientras que no te metas con nuestros novios, todo bien jaja –

-Sus novios juegan al futbol? – Preguntó Yuka

-Si, mi Sasuke-Kun es el capitán del equipo – Dijo Sakura

-Y Naruto-Kun es un excelente jugador, no Hina-Chan? – Dijo Naruko

-Si, es el mejor, ademas de ser hermoso con esos ojitos y ese pelo – Dijo Hinata quedando embobada con el recuerdo de su novio pero de repente…

-Miren, no se den vuelta pero allá vienen los chicos que nos gustaron a nosotras – Dijo Asame

-Me parece que veo mal – Dijo casi en un susurro Naruko – Hermano – Gritó para correr a los brazos del chico rubio sin dejar que las chicas vean de quien se trataba.

-Hola amor – Dijo Sasuke acercandose a ellas haciendo que Yuka piense que se dirigia a ella pero un balde de agua fria le cayó ensima cuando vio que besaba a Sakura

-Hola hermoso, como les fue con el entrenamiento? – Preguntó la pelirrosa besando a su novio – AH, perdon, no las presenté, chicas, él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi novio – Dijo Sakura

-Un gusto – Dijeron ambas chicas mientras Sasuke solo sonreia

-Amor, ellas son Yuka y Asame, son nuevas, entraron con Naruko-Chan – Terminó la pelirrosa

-Naruko-neesan, sueltame un poco que vas a ahorcarme – Dijo un chico rubio para despegarse de su hermana – Dejame un poco que quiero saludar a la chica mas hermosa del colegio – Dijo viendo hacia Hinata que casualmente estaba frente a Asame, haciendo que ésta piense que se trataba de ella

-Perdon hermano – Dijo Naruko soltando a su hermano

-Hola amor – Dijo Naruto llegando hasta Hinata y abrasandola por la cintura para besarle el cuello

-Hola amor ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañe en la clase – Le dijo Hinata besando la boca del rubio – Chicas, él es Naruto, mi novio, amor, ellas son Asame y Yuka, dos compañeras nuevas – Dijo Hinata

-Ah, un placer chicas – Dijo Naruto dandole un beso en la mejilla a cada una pero sin soltar la mano de Hinata

-Toda la práctica estuvo genial, sobre todo porque el dobe de Naruto estaba desconcentrado – Dijo Sasuke – Y cuando le pedí una explicación, me dijo que estaba pensando en Hinata – Termió

-Pues como quieres que me concentre si veo a esta hermosura – Dijo Naruto besando el cuello de Hinata, haciendo que Asame sienta muchos celos – Pero ademas, vos no te quedaste atrás Teme, acordate que te di un pelotazo en la cabeza y me dijiste que estabas pensando en Sakura – Dijo

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Bueno basta, parecen dos niños – Dijo Neji que acababa de llegar junto a Sai que fue a saludar a su novia Ino mientras él saludaba a su novia Tenten

Asi pasó el receso con presentaciones y pasaron las siguientes horas y llegó la hora de la salida y estaban todos reunidos fuera

-Chicas, hoy me acompañan al Shopping cierto? – Preguntó Ino a lo que todas contestaron afirmativamente menos Hinata por lo cual Naruto dio las explicaciones

-Hoy es dia de novio para Hina-Chan, hoy vamos a comer juntos, al cine y luego cena en mi casa – Dijo Naruto – Asi, que lo siento pero Hinata hoy es Toooooda mia – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa zorruna y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hinata – Asi que chau

-Bueno Hina-Chan ve tranquila que otro dia salimos todas juntas! – Le dijo Sakura a su amiga

LOS CHICOS SE DESPIDIERON Y HINATA Y NARUTO SALIERON HACIA UN BAR PARA ALMORZAR JUNTOS

-Bueno amor, que te parecieron las chicas nuevas? – Pregunto Hinata algo celosa – Son re lindas – Termino

-Mmm.. si son lindas – Dijo mirando la expresión celosa de la chica – Pero conozco a una chica que es muchisimo mas linda que todas ellas juntas e incluso es mas linda que todas las bellezas del mundo – Dijo finalmente Naruto acercandose a Hinata para besarla en la boca

-Bueno Naruto-Kun, mejor asi! Jaja, igual me dijeron que seguramente mañana iba a entrar un alumno nuevo, que tal sera? – Dijo Hinata

-Mm.. si nose que tal sera – Dijo Naruto mostrando solo un poco de los verdaderos celos que sentia

-Igual yo tengo un novio que es muchisimo mas hermoso – Dijo Hinata sonriendole a Naruto

UNA VEZ QUE TERMINARON DE COMER, SALIERON HACIA EL CINE

-Bueno amor, que peli te gustaria ver? – Le pregunto Naruto a Hinata

-Nose amor, que te gustaria ver a vos? Me comentaron que habia una nueva pelicula muy buena de accion – Dijo la chica

-Bueno.. veamosla entonces – dijo él

FINALMENTE SE DECIDIERON POR ESA PELICULA Y LA ENTRARON A VER, CUANDO FINALIZO LA PELICULA SALIERON A CAMINAR POR EL PARQUE

-Y amor, te gustó la pelicula? – Preguntó el chico a su novia

-Si, me encantó y a vos? – Le preguntó ella

-Si. Estuvo re buena, pero mas que nada me gusto verla con vos – Le contestó el pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella mientras ella envolvía sus brazos en su cuello

-A mi también me encanto verla con vos – Dijo ella mientras lo besaba – Siempre me gusta salir con vos, lo paso muy bien – Dijo volviendolo a besar

-A mi tambien me encanta salir con vos – Dijo el – Sabes que me fascina salir con vos, sobre todo cuando nuestras citas terminan así – Dijo para después seguir besandola

-Que, ya termino? – Dijo ella aun en la posición en la que se encontraba

-No, para nada, todavía nos queda la cena en mi casa, mi mama me dijo que esta noche iban a ir unas amigas de Naruko a cenar y como vas a ir vos tambien dijo que iba a hacer una cena riquisima – Dijo él

-Mmm.. que bueno, ya me imagino la comida espectacular que va a hacer Kushina-san – Dijo ella a su novio mientras caminaban abrasados por el parque

-Amor, que te dijo mi mama de decirle Kushina-san? – Dijo Naruto

-Bueno amor, es la costumbre de decirle asi a todos los adultos – Dijo avergonzada Hinata poniendose roja

-Hay amor! Como te amo cuando te pones asi – Dijo él abrazandola y besandola

-Bueno Naruto-Kun, creo que me voy a ir a cambiar para después ir a tu casa – Le dijo ella cuando terminaron de besarse, porque tenian todavía el uniforme del instituto

-Bueno amor, pero no vengas vos, quiero irte a buscar – Le dijo él – Paso a eso de las 7:30 te parece? Así estamos un rato juntos antes de la cena – Dijo

-Bueno esta bien, me acompañas hasta casa? – Le dijo ella

-Si por supuesto amor, vamos – Le contestó él

CUANDO AL FIN NARUTO VOLVIO A SU CASA ENTRO Y SE ENCONTRÓ CON SUS PADRES EN LA COCINA

-Hola papa, mama, ya llegue – Grito Naruto desde la puerta de la casa

-Hola hijo. Como te fue todo hoy? Viene Hinata a cenar verdad? – Dijo apresuradamente la madre de Naruto cuando llego al living donde se encontraba su hijo

-Si mama, todo bien, y si ma, viene Hinata a cenar – Le contestó él

-Ah, hijo, por cierto, hoy vienen unas amigas de tu hermana – Le dijo Minato, su padre poniendose al lado de Kushina

-Si papa, ya sabia – Dijo Naruto y entonces miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las 7:20 y fue a cambiarse para ir a buscar a Hinata

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LOS HYUUGA

-Hinata-neesan esta noche cenas con Naruto-san verdad? – Hanabi le pregunto a su hermana

-Si nee-Chan esta noche no ceno aca – Le contesto ella que se habia vestido con un jean azul, una remera larga color violeta con una flor en blanco, unas zapatillas blancas y el pelo bien peinado con una bincha de color lila

-Wow, hermana estas hermosa – Dijo ella a Hinata

-Gracias Hanabi – Le respondio

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE NARUTO SONO EL TIMBRE

-yo voy! – Grito Naruto pensando que Hinata se habia ido hasta su casa y no lo habia esperado (eran las 7:30 y ya estaba por salir hacia la casa de su novia)

-hola – Dijo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con las chicas nuevas que habia conocido hoy en el colegio que eran amigas de su hermana

-Ah, hola Naruto, como andas? – Le pregunto Yuka mientras entraba a la casa y Asame se lo quedaba viendo por lo guapo que estaba. El llevaba unos jeans azules, una remera naranja con un zorro negro y una campera negra con toques naranjas y unas zapatillas negras

-Ven Asame tu tambien entra – Le gritó Naruko desde la escalera que bajaba con un vestidito floreado mientras que Asame pensaba en una cena solo con Naruto pero se le vinieron las esperanzas abajo cuando escucho lo que decia Naruto

-MAMA, PAPA, VOY A BUSCAR A HINATA A SU CASA, YA VUELVO, SE ME HIZO UN POCO TARDE – Gritó Naruto desde la puerta al mirar que el reloj marcaba las 7:30 ya casi 7:40

-Bueno, hijo mandales saludos a su padre de nuestra parte – Dijo Kushina a su hijo

ENTONCES NARUTO SALIO CASI CORRIENDO DE SU CASA Y LLEGO AL POCO TIEMPO A LA CASA DE HINATA

-Hola Hanabi-Chan, esta tu hermana en casa? Habia quedado en pasar a buscarla a las 7:30 pero llegaron unas amigas de mi hermana y por eso me retrase un poco – Le dijo Naruto a su cuñada

-Tranquilo Naruto-niisan son recien las 7:50, no te retrasaste nada, esperame un segundo que la llamo – Dijo Hanabi haciendo pasar a Naruto al living donde Hiashi y Neji veian un partido por televisión

-Hola Naruto-san, como anda todo? – Le pregunto muy educadamente su suegro, Hiashi, a Naruto mientras lo invitaba a sentarse

-Hola señor, si todo bien y usted? A proposito, mis papas le mandaron saludos – Dijo Naruto tomando asiento

-Bueno muchacho diles que muchas gracias igualmente para ellos y si, todo bien – Contesto Hiashi – Ademas. Me comento Hinata que volvio de Estados Unidos tu hermana, como esta ella? Debe estar re grande a comparación de la ultima vez que la vi

-Si Hiashi, esta todo bien y si, esta re grande, alta como yo casi – Dijo sonriendo Naruto pero en ese momento llego Hinata haciendo quedar boquiabierto a Naruto

-Hola amor – Le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a él

-Hola amor – Le dijo haciendo lo mismo que ella – Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, Hiashi-sama le prometo no traerla muy tarde

-Bueno muchacho, vallan pasenla bien – Terminó Hiashi

-Naruto, quieren ir a bailar después? – Le preguntó Neji

-Claro Neji, vallamos. Les puedes avisar a los demas? – Dijo él

-Si yo les aviso, nos encontramos a las 2 en la esquina de casa, les parece? – Preguntó Neji

-Claro, nos encontramos alli – Dijo Neji

-Bueno, chau nos vemos – Dijeron y salieron hacia la casa de Naruto

PASARON TODO EL CAMINO HABLANDO AGARRADOS DE LA MANO CUANDO LLEGARON A LA CASA DE NARUTO

-Mama, papa, ya llegamos –Gritó Naruto entrando luego de Hinata

-Hola linda, como va todo, tanto tiempo? – Le dijo Kushina llegando al lado de ella junto a Minato

-Todo bien Kushina y usted? – Le contesto la chica

-Bien, todo bien linda - Contesto

-Hola querida, como andas? Preguntó ahora Minato saludandola

-Todo bien Minato y usted? – Le pregunto la chica

-Bien querida, bueno, ahora vamos a ponernos a hacer la comida, vallan al cuarto de Naruto un rato que cuando este la cena los llamamos – Dijo Minato

-Ahh.. papá, antes que me olvide, vamos a ir a bailar con los chicos hoy – Dijo Naruto – Ya sabe Hiashi y la dejaron a Hina-Chan

-Bueno vallan tranquilos – Dijo Minato a los jóvenes mientras ellos se iban – Ah por cierto, decile a tu hermana que baje un momento.

-Naru-Chan, podemos pasar? – Preguntó Hinata cuando ya habian subido y se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Naruko

-Claro Hina-Chan pasen – Dijo Naruko abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Naruto y Hinata agarrados de la mano haciendo despertar los celos de Asame

-Hermanita, me dijo papa que te diga que bajes, nose porque – Dijo Naruto sin soltar la mano de Hinata mientras ella saludaba con la mano a las chicas

-Ah, claro, ya bajo – Dijo ella – Chicas me esperan aca? Ya vuelvo

-Si claro esperamos aca – Dijeron al mismo momento

-Y chicas, como fue su primer dia de colegio? – Les preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en la cama y guiaba a Hinata a sentarse sobre sus piernas y esta lo hacia

-Bien, re bien, conocimos un monton de chicos que son re lindos – Dijo Asame ruborizada pensando en darle celos a Naruto

-Si verdad? Hay un monton de chicos lindos en el cole – Dijo Hinata a las chicas y esto si desperto los celos de Naruto

-Ah claro, claro, muchos chicos lindos ¿no? – Dijo un enojado rubio

-Si.. hay un monton – Dijo la Hyuuga – Igual yo tengo novio, y es el maas hermoso de todos los chicos del mundo – Dijo ella besando a Naruto muy sencillamente aunque el chico intensificó un poco el beso haciendo que los celos de Asame casi exploten pero justo en ese momento llegó Naruko

-Mmm.. miren chicos, si quieren andar dando estas escenas vallan al cuarto de Naruto - Dijo ella

-Mm.. no es mala idea, ¿no amor? – Dijo el rubio a su novia

-mm.. no amor, tenes razon, ¿vamos? Ajajajajaj – Dijo ella entre risas haciendo que todas se rian de la cara de picaro del rubio, todas menos Asame

-Aiiii, se ven tan lindos juntoos! ¿hace cuanto tiempo que salen? – Preguntó Yuka

-En un mes cumplimos los dos años de novios, pero de salir van a hacer dos años y medio el mes que viene – Dijo Hinata

-Aaah pero hace un monton! – dijo ella

-Si ¿verdad? Hina-Chan contales como fue que empezó todo, desde su primer beso juntos! Es una historia ree linda! – Dijo la rubia hermana de Naruto

-Bueno, si quieren, contales amor – Dijo Naruto besando la mejilla de su novia que estaba sentada en su regazo

-Bueno, pero ayudame amor, porque hay cosas que tenes que decir vos…

FLASH BACK

_En un dia hermoso, los pajaros cantaban alegres y Hinata estaba como siempre pensando en su rubio favorito, quien según ella nunca estaria con ella._

_La tarde estaba llegando y ella tenia que entar al colegio porque ya se hacia tarde y aun no llegaba. Al llegar al colegio se encontró con su amiga Sakura junto a su novio Sasuke, abrazados, ambos ya sabian lo que sus amigos sentian pero no sabian como hacer para unirlos._

_Al llegar junto a ellos los saludó y al momento que llegó su amado rubio entraron a clase._

_Por parte de Naruto, el llevaba enamorado de la Hyuuga desde hacia unos dos o tres años, siempre celandose pero como amigos, nunca nada mas, nunca se imaginó que aquella bella chica estaria con el._

_Dentro del salón todo el grupo de parejitas estaba armado y los que quedaban libres eran Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Ino y Sai que ya estaban saliendo pero no formalmente y finalmente nuestro par de tortolitos:, Naruto y Hinata._

_Los chicos y chicas hablaban entretenidamente en el recreo_

_-Y chicos, salimos esta noche? Es viernes y no podemos quedarnos en casa – Dijo Kiba_

_-Si, sería buena idea, cnozco al dueño de un nuevo boliche que nos deja entrar – Dijo Sasuke_

_-Buenisimo mi amor – Le dijo Sakura que estaba abrazada a él – Es genial, asi no va a haber problemas con la entrada_

_-Bueno, entonces vamos ¿no? – Dijo Naruto – pero vamos todos ¿no? – Dijo esto ultimo mirando a Hinata_

_-Si, todos – Dijo ella sintiendose observada, y con justa razón las ultimas dos veces no fue porque tenia que estudiar _

_-Perfecto, nos encontramos alla entonces – Dijo Sai – Tipo 2 de la mañana en la puerta ¿si?_

_-Sisi, claro a esa hora – Dijo Sakura_

_El resto del dia pasó normal, pero Naruto sentía que ya era hora de decirle a Hinata lo que sentía, y al diablo si le decia que no, debia intentarlo_

_Entonces, a la salida del colegio_

_-Hina-Chan, necesito hablar con vos – Le dijo a la chica que estaba afuera con Sakura y Sasuke_

_-S..si claro Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella al tiempo que los novios se iban entendiendo lo que pasaba alli_

_-Bueno, Hina, veras.. yo.. yo queria.. yo queria decirte algo – Dijo él – Bueno, es que desde hace mucho tiempo que yo.. bueno, que yo.. – pero no terminó porque fue interrumpido por Kiba_

_-Eeo Hinataa! ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – Le dijo él_

_-Si.. si. Kiba-Kun pero es que estoy hablando con.. – Pero el rubio la interrumpió – Tranquila Hinata hablamos mañana, nos vemos a la noche – Dijo para salir luego disparado pensando que SU chica estaba con Kiba_

_A la noche, todos estaban en la puerta del boliche, Sasuke con Sakura; Sai con Ino; Neji con Tenten; Temari con Shikamar; Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Naruto y Hinata, que vestia muy hermosa haciendo que Naruto se quede viendola por un gran rato_

_-Bueno Sasuke, pasen – Dijo el contacto del moreno_

_Todos dentro empezaron a bailar, las parejitas entre ellos besandose de vez en cuando y los solteros estaban tomando algo. En un momento el rubio se sorprende al ver que Kiba habia sacado a una chica a bailar y al otro momento la habia BESADO, eso solo podia significar una cosa: Kiba no estaba con Hinata._

_Aunque su sangre comenzó a hervir cuando vio como un joven se acercaba a Hinata y la sacaba a bailar. Ella por simple cortesía aceptó aunque no muy gustosa. _

_Hinata bailaba con ese chico pero se dio cuenta de que él queria besarla y se propasó cuando bajo una de sus manos mas de lo debido, al ver esto Naruto salió como una fiera hacia donde estaban_

_-Heei! Que te pasa? Como te vas a propasar asi con ella – Le dijo el rubio a ese chico separándolo de Hinata_

_-Que me pasa con que? No ves que esta bailando conmigo? – Contestó este_

_-Bailando? Me pareció que te estabas pasando de listo – Le dijo el rubio_

_-Ah ¿si? Mira vos, y vos ¿ quien sos para venir a impedirme algo con ella? _

_-¿yo? ¿Quién soy yo? Pues… pues yo soy su novio y no voy a dejar que te pases de listo con ella – Dijo el rubio ante una roja Hinata_

_-Bueno amigo, perdon, creo que mejor me voy – Dijo y se fue_

_-Na..Naruto-Kun, gracias – Dijo ella abasandolo fuertemente – Pero no era necesario que te hagas pasar por mi novio, ahora no vas a poder bailar con alguna otra chica porque se va a dar cuenta y va a volver_

_-Es que para mi no es ningún sacrificio estar al lado tuyo, además yo no quiero estar con otra chica – Dijo el mirandola a los ojos – Vos sos muy hermosa Hina-Chan_

_-Vos sos hermoso – Dijo ella perdida en sus ojos ruborizándose al escucharse_

_-¿enserio Hina-Chan? ¿crees que soy lindo?_

_-Lindo no – Comenzó ella – Hermoso_

_-Vos sos hermosisima – Dijo él – Me gustas mucho Hina-Chan_

_-Yo.. yo.. vos tambien me gustas muchoo.. – Dijo ella acercando lentamente su cara a la de él_

_Ese momento fue unico., su primer beso, el primero de tantos.. Los labios de Naruto rozaron los de la chica que sintio que se le erizaba la piel al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. En un primer momento fue un beso tranquilo pero se fue intensificando cuando él paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella y ella los suyos entrelazados en su cuello jugando con su pelo. Sus amigos los miraban contentos, todos salian lo que pasaba entre ellos y estaban contentos de que al fin esten juntos._

_Cuando terminaron el beso se miraron largo rato y siguieron bailando y besandose toda la noche. Al rato se los ve irse de la pista directo hacia una de las barras._

_-Que queres tomar Hina-cha? – Pregunto Naruto a su chica_

_-MM.. nose, lo que tomes vos Naruto-Kun – Contestó ella que estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio_

_Naruto pidió y se quedaron ahí un rato tomando, cuando terminaron el trago Naruto le dijo al oido a ella de irse a otro lugar, entonces ella accedió y se fueron para el lado de otra barra. Cuando llegaron Naruto la miró a los ojos y le dijo_

_-No puedo creer que estes conmigo_

_-Soy yo la que no puede creer que estes conmigo – Dijo ella_

_En ese momento el rubio posó sus manos en la cintura de Hinata y ella enrollo las suyas en el cuello del chico y una vez mas se besaron, ahora el beso era intenso desde el comienzo sus lenguas exploraban al otro pero se conocían como si se hubiesen besado antes,, aunque no era asi, pero el beso fue cortado por alguien que los interrumpió empujandolos_

_-Ei, que te.. – Dijo el rubio – Sasuke que te pasa? _

_-Al fin te le tiraste Dobe, ya me tenias cansado hablando de ella todo el tiempo_

_-Temeee! Deja de decir esas cosaas! – Le dijo el rubio aun sin soltar a Hinata_

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ese fue el primer beso, pero ¿y lo que le sigue? – Preguntó Naruko – Falta lo que paso después! Cuenten todo

-Bueno bueno, ahí va….

…**.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...**

**AHÍ LOS DEJOO POR HOOY! PERDON PERO PRONTO LO SIGOO! **

**BYE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**FLOOOOOOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa OTRA VEEZ!**

**ACA SEGUIMOOS!**

…**..\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...**

-Bueno bueno, ahí va….

FLASH BACK

_El lunes siguiente lo unico que se comentaba era el rumor de que una nueva pareja se habia formdo_

_Cuando el rubio llegó a la escuela ya era tarde y todos estaban entro asi que entró corriendo y al llegar al aula todos lo vieron a el y luego a la Hyuuga_

_-Buenas noches señor, tome asiento – Le dijo el profesor_

_Entonces Naruto fue para su asiento que estaba al lado de la morocha, cuando llego le dijo_

_-Hola Hina-Chan – Dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios dejando a todos con la boca abierta_

_-Hola Naruto-Kun – Respondio ella_

_Todo el dia fue tema de conversación este nuevo romance, lo que en realidad no era asi, puesto que no habia nada formal, ellos habian quedado en probar si funcionaba y después verian.._

_Los dias pasaron, los meses mejor dicho, exactamente 6 meses después el rubio quedó con Hinata en el parque para "hablar"_

_-Hina-Chan, tengo algo que decirte - Le dijo el rubio_

_-¿Qué naru-Kun? – Dijo ella _

_-Bueno, es que ya hace 6 meses que salimos y creo que la situación no da para mas – Dijo él asustandola_

_-¿Cómo que no da para mas? Estas diciendo que… - Pero no termino porque el chico continuo_

_-Si, no creo que tengamos que seguir asi, creo que esto deberia avanzar.. digo, progresar.. ¿ Queres ser mi novia? Formalmente por supuesto.. – Dijo el_

_Ella se lo quedó mirando sin poder creer lo que el chico le decia – S..si, Si Naruto-Kun, quiero ser tu novia – Le dijo finalmente para abrasarlo y besarlo_

_-Ah no sabes lo que te amo mi amor – Le dijo el rubio besandola_

_-Yo te amo tambien amor! – Le contestó ella_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA, LLEGO EL RECREO Y TODOS ESTABA DENTRO DEL SALON DE CLASES Y AL IGUAL QUE MUCHAS OTRAS VECES, NARUTO ESTABA ABRASADO CON HINATA, HABLANDO, DANDOSE ALGUN QUE OTRO BESO. ENTONCES SE LES ACERCA KIBA _

_-Chicos, el que come y no convida.. mm.. bueno, ya saben como termina, Naruto no me dejas salir un dia con Hinata, después de todo ella es mi amiga y me gustaria que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos, como amigos por supuesto – Dijo el recien llegado con algo de picardia en su voz_

_-Pues…. Claro que no Kiba! A ver si con esa cara te la comees! _

_-Pero que le voy a hacer! Nada – Gritó el moreno_

_-Pues ya te dije que no, ademas para que queres pasar el tiempo con una chica que tiene novio, ¿para que te rechace o termine hablando de mi? – Dijo el rubio_

_-Ah pero que creido Naruto, mira que me va a hablar de vos, ademas ella no tiene novio_

_-Pues claro que tiene novio – Dijo el rubio – HINATA Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS – Al decir esto se quedaron todos viendolos_

_-Naruto-Kun, no era necesario que lo grites – Dijo la chica avergonzada que aun estaba en los brazos del rubio_

_-Bueno amor es que me cansó – Dijo el rubio_

_-Asi que ¿me cambiaste por este – Dijo el Inuzuka – Pues bien, felicidades_

_-Como que te cambio? Ella nunca fue tuya! – Dijo el rubio_

_PERO LA DISCUSION NO SIGUIO PORQUE EL RECREO HABIA TERMINADO Y EL PROFESOR YA HABIA ENTRADO AL SALON_

_PASO EL 1ER MES Y NARUTO QUISO PRESENTARSE A LAS FAMILIAS, NARUTO A LA DE HINATA Y ELLA A LA DEL RUBIO_

_-Hina-Chan, entonces vienes hoy a casa a cenar para conocer a mis padres ¿no? – Dijo él_

_-Si amor, y mañana al revés ¿no? – Dijo la Hyuuga_

_-Sisi.. hacemos eso, entonces te espero mañana en casa, te amo! – Y diciendo esto el rubio se alejó de la chica no sin antes darle un beso de despedida._

_AL OTRO DIA EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE NARUTO LA LINDA JOVENCITA ESTABA ESPERANDO SER ATENDIDA_

_-Hola Naru-Kun – Dijo la chica a su novio cuando este le abrió la puerta _

_-Hola amorcito, ven pasa – Le contestó al saludo el rubio dandole un besito cuando ella entraba_

_-Tenes una casa muy linda amor – Le dijo ella_

_-Si, no es la gran cosa – Dijo el chico – Mamá, Papá, vengan_

_-Hijo, ¿Ya llegó? – Dijo un hombre rubio igual a Naruto pero con el pelo un poco mas largo – Hola linda, Me llamo Minato, soy el papá de Naruto, vos debes ser Hinata ¿no? _

_-Hola, si soy Hinata, un gusto conocerlo Minato-san – Dijo la chica antes de saludar el rubio mayor_

_-Naruto, pero que linda chica! Ella es Hinata tu novia? – Dijo la madre llegando junto a Minato – Yo soy la mamá, Kushina_

_-Hola Kushina-san un gusto conocerlos a ambos – Dijo la ojiperla_

_-Ah Naruto que linda chica, y que educada – Dijo ella abrasado a la chica – Pero no nos digas –san, solo somos Minato y Kushina o tus suegros como lo prefieras – Terminó la pelirroja haciendo poner roja a Hinata_

_-MAMA! Dejala que la vas a asustar – Dijo Naruto refugiando a su novia en sus brazos_

_-NARUKOOOOOOOO – Gritó Kushina a la escalera_

_-Ma, no grites así – Dijo una chica rubia de largos cabellos y ojos azules como su padre y hermano – Y esta chica quien es? – Dijo cuando terminó de bajar y se puso frente a la Hyuuga_

_-Hija, no seas irrespetuosa, que va a pensar de vos Hinata, ella es la novia de tu hermano – Dijo Kushina_

_-La novia de Naruto? – Dijo ella – Si claaaaro, no me hagas reir, tranquila Hinata, mamá siempre anda inventando relaciones, como una chica tan linda como vos va a salir con un tonto y feo como mi hermano JAJAJAJA – Terminó la menor de los Namikaze_

_-NARUKOOO, Hina-Chan si es mi novia – Dijo Naruto enfrentándose a su hermana – Además, ¿Cómo que tonto y feo? Si yo soy super inteligente y super lindo – Dijo haciendo pose sexi_

_-Me vas a matar de un infarto, no hagas esas poses de Gay – Dijo la chica riendose de su hermano – Ahora si, quien sos Hinata? Venis a hacer un trabajo con Naruto?_

_-No Naruko-Chan, yo si soy la novia de Naruto-Kun – Dijo la morena_

_-Y Bueno, las chicas de ahora son medias ciegas para elegir, sin ofender claro Hina-Chan. Pero bueno, seguro vamos a ser muy buenas amigas – Dijo la rubia poniendo cara de felicidad, mostrando una sonrisa como las de Naruto – me va a venir bien tener una amiga ya que no conozco a nadie aca_

_-¿A nadie? ¿Pero por qué? – Dijo la Hyuuga_

_-Es que estuve estudiando en EEUU unos años y no conozco a nadie aca, vine a retomar mis estudios en Konoha High por unos meses porque después tengo que volver a EEUU asi que seguro vamos a ser buenas amigas, volví hace dos días_

_-Los peores de mi vida – Dijo Naruto por lo bajo_

_-¿Dijiste algo hermanito? – Dijo ella con cara diabolica_

_-¿Hermanito? Si soy mayor que vos – Dijo el_

_-Por dos minutos nii-san, no seas trucho! – Le dijo su hermana_

_-Son mellizos, no se nota que son iguales no? – Le dijo por lo bajo a la Hyuuga Kushina – Bueno, dejen de pelear, que va a pensar Hinata? Vamos a comer – Terminó_

_LA CENA PASÓ TRANQUILA PERO YA ERA TARDE Y HINATA TENÍA QUE VOLVER A SU CASA_

_-¿Queres que te acompañe mi amor? – Le dijo Naruto a Hinata_

_-No Naruto-Kun, gracias pero me pasa a buscar un chofer de mi padre asi que ya me voy porque esta afuera – Dijo la chica despidiendose de todos y de Naruto con un beso en los labios_

_AL OTRO DIA ERA SABADO Y ESA NOCHE ERA LA CENA EN CASA DE HINATA Y NARUTO SE MORÍA DE LOS NERVIOS_

_-Hina-chan, hola – Dijo el chico llegando a la puerta de la casa de su novia dandole un besito mientras entraba_

_-Hola amor, ven pasa – Dijo la chica dandole paso al joven. En eso entra una pequeña niña – Ah, Hanabi-Chan él es Naruto mi novio_

_-Hola Naruto, yo soy la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi – Dijo la pequeña saludando al rubio_

_-Hola Hanabi-Chan, ¿todo bien? – Dijo el rubio_

_-Si, tod bien, ¿vos? – Contestó la chica_

_-Bien bien, un gusto conocerte – Dijo el rubio_

_-Gracias, igualmente, Hina-Chan dice papá que la comida esta en pocos minutos que él está en la sala esperando por ustedes – Dijo la chica a su cuñado y luego a su hermana_

_-Claro Hanabi-Chan, ya vamos para alla – Dijo la mayor de las Hyuugas para salir luego hacia el living_

_UNA VEZ EN EL LIVING, HIASHI, PADRE DE HINATA, ESPERABA A SU HIJA Y FUTURO YERNO_

_-Hola papá, él es Naruto, mi novio – Le dijo la chica a su padre mientras Naruto y él se saludaban_

_-Un gusto señor, soy Naruto Namikaze – Dijo el rubio a su suegro_

_-El gusto es mio joven, yo soy Hiashi Hyuuga, padre de Hinata – Dijo el padre de la chica_

_-Vamos a cenar mejor – Dijo Hanabi que estaba en la sala con todos ellos_

_-Si, vayamos – Dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose al gran comedor_

_EN EL COMEDOR, LA COMIDA PASÓ TRANQUILA. ELLOS COMIERON LA COMIDA QUE PREPARÓ LA COCINERA CON AYUDA DE HINATA. LUEGO CHARLARON, SE RIERON, DIVIRTIERON Y DEMÁS. _

_LA NOCHE YA HABÍA PASADO Y ERA HORA DE IRSE A CASA_

_-Hina-Chan, es tarde y mañana juego un partido de futbol contra otro colegio, asi que creo que es hora de irse – Dijo el rubio a su chica_

_-Bueno naruto-Kun, ven que te acompaño a la perta – Dijo la chica_

_-Bueno, dale. – Dijo – Gracias por la comida, la pase muy bien. Un gusto conocerlo Hiashi-sama – Terminó_

_-El gusto fue mio querido, nos veremos ponto – Dijo el padre de la chica a su yerno _

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

-Bueno, y eso es básicamente lo que pasó después – Dijo Hinata

-WOW que linda historia – Dijo Yuka

-Si, linda – Dijo Asame celosa

-Bueno, vayamos a comer – Dijo Naruto al escuchar a su madre gritar desde la planta de abajo

Así fueron a la planta de abajo a cenar

-Al fin bajaron, pensé que estaban durmiendo que no venían– Dijo una histérica Kushina

-Mamá, no es para tanto, es que Naruto y Hina-Chan nos estaban contando su historia de amor! – Exclamó una romántica Naruko con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Con que Historia de amor ¿eh? – Dijo Minato que miraba a una sonrojada Hinata

-Bu..bue..bueno es que.. es que… - Una nerviosa Chica intentaba responder pero las palabras fueron cortadas por la contestación de su novio

-PAPÁ! NO DIGAS ESO QUE SE PONE ROJA! – Continuó el rubio la respuesta hacia su padre

-Bueno hijo, no es para tanto! – Dijo Kushina – Sigamos comiendo en paz

La cena fue tranquila pero empezaba a hacerse tarde y ya habían quedado en salir a bailar todos juntos.

-Naruko-Chan, crees que me podes prestar algo de ropa para esta noche? Así no vuelvo a mi casa – Preguntó una nerviosa Hinata a su cuñadita

-Claro que si Hina-Chan, encantada, aunque creo que hay que buscar bastante porque yo no tengo tanta … - Contestó la chica haciendo ademanes con las manos para señalar su delantera

-Naru..-Chan no..no.. no digas eso! – Gritó exasperada la peliazul ruborizandose al completo

-Se un poco mas discreta Naru-Chan – Dijo Yuka al ver la cara de Hinata

-Claro hermanita, se un poco mas recatada – Dijo el rubio colocandose atrás de Hinata para abrasarla por la cintura – Además, no se por qué lo decis, total, yo ya conozco la delantera de Hina-Chan a la perfeccion

-NARUTOOO! – Gritó la Hyuuga mirando roja a su rubio querido

-Perdón mi amor, no era mi intención que te pongas así – Contestó el rubio besando a la chica para después rascarse la nuca en seña de vergüenza o disculpa

-Bueno, Hina-Chan queres que yo te busque un atuendo adecuado para esta noche – Dijo la rubia a su cuñada – A ver.. dejame verte… Listo!

-Bueno, Hina-Chan y yo estamos en mi habitación en la compu, cuando estes con la ropa llevasela a mi pieza asi que cambia – dijo el rubio a su hermana mientras los celos se volvían a presentar en Asame

-Bueno nene! No hagan cosas chanchas jijiji – Y así salio la rubia con sus dos amigas para su habitación mientras que Naruto y su chica SONROJADA iban para la de Naruto

EN LA HABITACION DE NARUKO

-Bueno chicas, avisen que salimos mientras yo veo que podemos usar y le busco la ropa a hina-Chan y se la llevo – La rubia le dio el telefono a sus amigas mientras buscaba ropa en su armario

-Dale Naru-Chan – Contestó Yuka con el telefono en la mano marcando a su casa mientras Asame hablaba

-Naru-Chan, ¿Tus papás no e dicen nada a Naruto que esta solo en su cuarto con la novia?

-No claro que no – Contestó – Es la novia de mi hermano hace mucho como ya les contaron ellos y además a mis papas les encanta hina-Chan sobretodo porque Naruto cambió mucho para bien estando con ella

-Ah ya veo – Con un tono entre celoso y feliz contestó la chica

-Ya lo tengo! Esto se lo puede poner Hina-Chan no? – Dijo mirando a las otras chicas

-Si, es hermoso, le va a quedar re lindo – Contestó Yuka a su amiga mientras veía el hermoso vestido que tenía Naruko en sus manos

-Bueno chicas, esperenme que voy a llevarles estas cosas y vendo – Así la chica salió con la ropa hacia la habitación de su hermano

EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO

-Hina-Chan ¿te gusta esta remera? – Preguntó el rubio a su novia que estaba sentada en la cama del chico eligiendo una remera para ponerse esa noche

-Si, esa me gusta Naruto-Kun – Contestó la chica cuya mirada estaba perdida en el cuerpo trabajado de su novio, en sus músculos, sus brazos, su cintura, su amplia espalda, TODO lo que el rubio mostraba en ese momento al estar sin remera

-Me estas mirando raro mi amor, ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó el rubio viendo la cara de su novia o mejor dicho cómo lo miraba. _Me esta comiendo con los ojos_ Pensó en el momento el rubio

-Na..nada mi amor – Contestó ella rápidamente al ver como el chico la miraba. _No puedo creerlo, se dio cuenta que lo miraba_ – Pensó - _ Pero ¿cómo no mirarlo? Si era tan hermoso, su cuerpo era tan lindo_. En ese momento Hinata pensó en la vez que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. - _Hace casi dos años que estamos juntos y no tuvimos nuestra primera vez, pero esa vez hace 3 meses, casi lo hicimos pero tuvo que llegar mi primo para interrumpirnos_ – Ante este pensamiento la cara de la chica pasó a un color rojo intenso que no fue pasado por alto por su novio.

-Mm.. ¿estas pensando cosas chanchas Hina-Chan? – Preguntó pícaramente el rubio a la chica haciendo que ella se ruborice mas (si fuese posible claro) – Veo que si picarona

-Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué… - Pero la chica no alcanzó a preguntar que hacía el chico porque fue interrumpida por los dulces labios del rubio que la besaban con amor y pasión

El chico empezó a besarla de una manera apasionada y al ver que la chica no ponía resistencia supo que ya era el momento, hacía mucho que habían intentado tener su primera vez y no habían podido por Neji además de que él no estaba seguro que ella estaba preparada aún. En ese momento las cosas eran distintas, cuando se conocieron eran chicos y cuando empezaron a salir ella no estaba preparada pero ahora; ahora tenían 18 años, ya eran grandes y él quería intentar.

-Te amo Hina-Chan – Dijo entre besos el chico llevándola hacia la cama para acomodarla y ponerse sobre ella.

-Yo.. tambien.. te amo Na..Naruto-Kun – contestó ella a las palabras de su amor entre besos – Pero.. no creo que sea.. el momento

-Solo dejate llevar mi amor, o es que ¿no queres? – Preguntó el chico mirando los a los ojos a hinata

-claro que quiero, pero ¿y si viene Naru-Chan? – Contestó ella

-No va a venir

Siguieron besandose, ambos lo deseaban, Naruto empezaba a sentir el calor llegando a su entrepierna y Hinata eso ya lo empezaba a notar también.

En esa posición era todo mas fácil; ella estaba debajo de él abrasandolo por la espalda mientras enredaba una de sus piernas en las de él y él; él simplemente estaba sobre ella besándola y acariciando cada parte de la pequeña silueta de su novia con sus fuertes manos. Se sentían tan bien que el deseo y la pasión los estaban prendiendo fuego.

Fue Hinata la primera en empezar con ese ritual hipnótico seguida de Naruto. Ella desprendió el pantalón del chico mientras él la ayudaba a sacarse la remera para ambos quedar con el pantalón y la ropa interior. Naruto empezó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica bajando cada vez mas mientras que ella aún con sus piernas enredadas en las del chico, frotaba sus manos en la fuerte espalda de él

-Te amo – Fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes de empezar a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello y principio de los senos pero…

-Hina-Chan, acá te traje… - Pero la rubia se quedó de piedra parada en la puerta mientras ambos jóvenes dejaban lo que hacían para mirar a la puerta parándose mas rápido que lo que canta un gallo (**N/A: **frase que se dice mucho en Argentina jaja).

-Naru-Chan – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Hinata siendo refugiada en los fuertes brazos de su rubio al verse en paños menores delante de su cuñada

-Perdón chicos – Atinó a decir la rubia antes de salir corriendo a su habitación después que vio a Naruto como rápidamente re prendía el pantalón.

EN LA HABITACION DE NARUKO

-¿Qué te pasa Naru-Chan? – Preguntó curiosa Asame al verla entrar nerviosa y con todas las cosas que llevaba para Hinata - ¿Por qué no le diste las cosas? ¿no le gustaron?

-No chicas, no se imaginan lo que acabo de ver – Dijo y prosiguió al ver la cara de curiosidad de las otras chicas – Mi hermano y Hinata estaban.. estaban..

-Estaban ¿Qué? Naru-Chan – Preguntó sin entender Yuka

-Naruto estaba sin camisa.. arriba de Hinata.. en la cama besandose.. – Pero las chicas no le dieron mucha importancia al hecho excepto Asame claro

-¿Eso es todo? Yo pensé que habías visto a tu hermano sin camisa ya y bueno, que se bese con la novia no es muy raro – Contestó Yuka

-No entienden chicas! Hinata estaba debajo de Naruto son remera! Solo con el corpiño – Afirmó la chica – Y Naruto, él..él.. él estaba con los jean desprendidos! – Terminó casi con un grito la chica haciendo que sus amigas se sonrojen al imaginarse en la pose en la que estaban los dos en la otra habitación

-No lo puedo creer… - Dijo una apenada Yuka – Ellos estaban a punto de "hacerlo" y vos entraste, es que ¿no se te ocurrió tocar la puerta Naru-Chan?

-Bueno si, no se me ocurrio! – Gritó la rubia pero en ese momento entró a la habitación la pelinegra que anteriormente había provocado el sonrojo en la cara de las tres chicas

-Naru-Chan, perdón, nos dejamos llevar, no quería que nos veas así.. Perdón – Dijo Hinata vestida nuevamente

-Esta bien Hina-Chan, no es tu culpa – Dijo la rubia – Fue culpa mia entrar a la habitación donde mi hermano estaba con vos

-Naru-Chan, ¿cómo se te ocurrió entrar a mi habitación tan de repente?! – Cuestionó el chico rubio entrando igual de sonrojado que su novia a la habitación de su hermana

-Perdón Naruto, no fue intencional, no pensaba cortarles la inspiración de esa forma, es solo que no esperé encontrarlos así – Se excusó la rubia

-esta bien hermanita te perdono, pero trata de no entrar tan de repente a mi cuarto cuando estoy dentro con mi novia, ¿puede ser? – Dijo el rubio abrasando a su novia y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Ahora si, ¿por qué no nos cambiamos y vamos? Los demás nos van a molestar porque nos retrasamos – Dijo Hinata mas calmada – ¿Me darías la ropa Naru-Chan? Creo que mejor me cambio acá

-Si, va a ser lo mejor – Dijo Naruto – No quiero volver a tentarme jajaja

-Naruto! – Gritó una avergonzada Hinata mientras veia como el chico se iba a su cuarto

-Perdón por entrar así Hina-Chan, me siento culpable por eso – Dijo Naruko a su cuñada mientras ella tomaba la ropa que ésta le daba

-No te preocupes Naru-Chan, si después de tanto tiempo aún no encontramos el momento para nuestra primera vez, creo que no nos tenemos que desesperar por encontrarlo ahora – Dijo la peliazul a la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba la remera para probarse el vestido

-WOW Hina-Chan era verdad que tenías linda delantera – Dijo asame entre sorprendida y sonrojada viendo lo grandes que eran los pechos de la chica

-Asame-Chan me vas a hacer sonrojar, ni que fueran tan grandes – Contestó la chica

-Claro que si, son enormes! – Dijo ahora Naruko – Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso que vos y mi hermano nunca…?

-Es verdad, ustedes ¿nunca… lo hicieron? – Preguntó una sorprendida Yuka – Pensé que después de dos años juntos … bueno, ya saben

-si, lo que pasa es que el primer año que estuvimos de novios ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado y después de dos meses mas, cuando yo sentí que estaba preparada, buscamos el momento pero no se dio – Prosiguió aún arreglandose– La primera vez que lo intentamos fue hace 5 meses en su cuarto..

…**..\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...**

**Bueno, acá lo dejo! Espero que sea del agrado de todos!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de todos los fics! Sepan que si no los contesto es porque ya tengo los capis escritos y me da paja tener que modificarlos a todos pero crean que los leo a todos! Y me encanta que me dejen reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**Flor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos y gracias por los reviews!**

**Acá estamos con el siguiente capituloo de este fic!**

**Nos vemos! Sayonara!**

**Flor!**

…**..\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...**

-La primera vez que lo intentamos fue hace 5 meses en su cuarto, estabamos solos acá en su casa – La Hyuuga un poco ruborizada seguia su cuento mientras se maquillaba en el baño que conectaba con la habitación – Estabamos ya encaminados por decirlo de alguna manera y llegaron Kushina-san y Minato-san y claro que no hicimos nada

-Wow cuñadita, no sabía que su primer intento había sido en casa jajajaja

-Naru-Chan – Dijo la peliazul ruborizada

-Y ese ¿fue su unico intento? – Preguntó Asame

-No, claro que no, otras veces nos interrumpieron, primero mi hermana en mi casa, otra vez mi primo tambien en mi casa, otra vez acá llegó Naru-Chan después nos pasó otra vez algo parecido a lo de mi primo en mi casa pero era mi prima y ahora – Terminó la ruborizada chica

-Bueno, ya van a encontrar el momento – Dijo pícaramente Naruko

-Espero – Susurró la pelinegra

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse y la última que faltaba maquillarse era Naruko

-¿Estoy bien chicas? – Preguntó Hinata mirando a sus amigas que se la quedaron mirando. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido color lila strapless con una cinta color violeta marcando la separacion entre el busto y el resto del vestido y debajo de la cinta el vestido caía. Sencillo pero que marcaba bien su busto y su delicada y fina cintura. En los pies llevaba unos zapatos con un poco de taco color plateado. SE habia maquillado muy poco con algo de rubor pero había sabido resaltar sus largas pestañas y se había puesto un poco de brillo labial. El peinado no era la gran cosa, pero después de todo iban a bailar, asi que prefirió dejar su larga cabellera sedosa suelta con un solo clip que levantaba uno de los lados – Tan mal me veo

-Estas hermosisima cuñaditaa! Mi hermano se va a morir cuando te vea – Afirmó la rubia saliendo del baño

-¿De verdad? Gracias chicas – Dijo abrasando a sus tres amigas

Naruko había dejado su largo cabello rubio suelto y usaba una pollera alta negra con una remera color rojo con el hombro caído y al igual que Hinata no se había maquillado mucho pero igual se veian sus hermosos ojos azules acompañados por algo de rubor en las mejillas y brillo labial. En los pies había optado por unos zapatos negros con la punta de los dedos descubiertos con solo un poco de tacón

Asame había amarrado su cabello en una cola alta dejando solo dos mechones fuera de ella. Usaba unos shorts de Jean blanco y una remera negra con detalles fuxia. Su maquillaje al igual que las otras dos chicas era suave pero le sentaba muy bien. Sus zapatos eran chatos con unas tiras que sujetaban bien el pie color negros.

Por último estaba Yuka que había optado por soltar su cabello a medias ya que llevaba una colita amarrando solo parte de él. Usaba un vestido escote V color azul oscuro que caía por debajo del busto con unos zapatos negros de poco tacón. Se había maquillado poco al igual que las otras chicas.

-Bueno chicas ya estamos, ¿bajamos? – Preguntó Naruko a las otras chicas – Hina-Chan, ¿me dejas esto en el baño? Así yo voy a avisarles a papá y mamá que ya nos vamos – Terminó la rubia dándole un peine que tenía en la mano – Además, ¿lo podrías llamar a Naruto que baje? Gracias!

-Claro Naru-Chan – Dijo dejando el peine en el baño para luego salir del cuarto y pasar por el de Naruto

EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO

-Amor, ¿ya estas? – Preguntó la chica desde fuera de la habitación

-Si amor, pasa si queres, ya salgo! – Gritó el chico desde dentro del cuarto

-Vamos amor, apurate! Te espero abajo con las chicas – Terminó ella antes de salir del cuarto al ver que el rubio estaba en el baño

ABAJO, Estaban las cuatro chicas reunidas

-Ya le dijiste a tus papas que nos ibamos ¿no? – Preguntó Asame

-Sisi chicas, ya avise – Contestó la rubia – ¿Ya le dijiste a Naruto que baje Hina?

-Si Naru-Chan ya le avise, me dijo que ya bajaba

-Bueno chicas, ¿nos vamos? – Preguntó el rubio bajando por las escaleras haciendo que todas las chicas lo miren y queden :O incluida Naruko. Él llevaba unos jeans blancos con un cinto negro y una remera anaranjada con una camisa negra por encima y sus cabellos rubios desordenados como de costumbre. En los pies llevaba unas zapatillas converse negras - ¿Qué pasa chicas?

-Estas hermoso – Susurró Hinata muy bajo

-Gracias mi amor – Dijo él en contestación al susurro de su novia y mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla en los labios y abrasarla terminó – Vos estas estupenda, hermosa, una diosa total, todas ustedes estan muy lindas chicas pero entiendan que mi novia es la mas linda

-Entendemos hermanito – Contestó Naruko y dándole las llaves del auto – Toma, me dijo papá que si no tomás te podés llevar el auto

-WOW! Genial, nunca creí que papá me daría el auto – Dijo el rubio sorprendido tomando las llaves de manos de su hermana – Y son las llaves del Passat, increible, claro que no voy a tomar, vamos

-Bueno, mejor asi, no quiero que después me reten por tu culpa Naruto! – Le gritó su hermana

-Tranquila Naru-Chan, yo soy el mayor asi que ustedes estan a mi cargo, no haría nada estúpido – Y después de esto los cuatro salieron de la casa – Esperen que saque el auto

-Ok, esperamos acá afuera – Dijeron las chicas mientras en chico con gran agilidad sacaba el Passat blanco del garage

-Vamos, suban – Dijo el chico y así subieron, Hinata como acompañante y las otras tres chicas en el asiento trasero - ¿Dónde nos dijo Neji que nos juntabamos?

-En la esquina de casa amor – Contestó Hinata viendo que el reloj del auto daba las 2:13 AM

Los cinco llegaron a la esquina que habían pactado y se encontraron con el deportivo negro de los padres de Sasuke que aunque era de sus padres podría decirse que ya era suyo, con el BMW rojo de Gaara y el Audi perlado de Neji. Todos bajaron de los autos y arreglaron para la salida

-Naruto, veo que te dejaron traer el passat, por un momento pensé que no ibas a poder sacarlo del garage – Le dijo Sasuke mientras los saludaba

-Hola chicas – Dijeron Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari y Matsuri

-Hola – Dijeron las cuatro que recién llegaban – Ellas son Asame y Yuka

-Hola, un gusto, yo soy Temari y ella Matsuri

-Hola chicas, me alegro verlas – Dijo Sakura – Mira que te has puesto linda Hina-Chan Estas para la muerte

-Gracias Sakura-Chan ustedes estan todas muy lindas tambien

-Chicas, dejenme presentarlas – Dijo ino llegando con los chicos que hablaban de temas triviales – Ellos son Shikamaru, novio de Temari y él es Gaara, novio de Matsuri y hermano de Temari, ellas son Asame y Yuka

-Un gusto – dijeron y se saludaron todos

-Mejor vamos ¿si? Ya van a ser las 2:30 hs asi que tenemos que ir yendo – Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que se subía al deportivo con Sakura de acompañante y atrás Sai e Ino. Al passat de Naruto subieron Hinata y las tres chicas. Al de Gaara subieron Matsuri y Temari con Shikamaru y al auto de Neji subiero él y Tenten.

Llegaron al boliche, hicieron la cola en la entrada y cuando fue su turno entraron sin problemas

DENTRO DEL BOLICHE

-Wow, este lugar es genial – Dijo Asame mirando el lugar

-Si, es muy lindo ¿verdad? – Dijo Hinata

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y después a bailar? – Propuso Ino

-Claro –Dijeron todos a la vez

En la barra todos pidieron algo para tomar a excepción de Naruto (que pagó el trago de Hinata), Sasuke (hizo lo mismo con Sakura), Neji (con Tenten) y Gaara (con Matsuri) que manejaban. Después fueron a unos sillones que estaban a un costado

-¿Sai-kun vamos a bailar? – Propuso Ino a su novio saliendo luego con él a la pista. Lo mismo hicieron Neji y Tenten y Gaara y Matsuri. El resto se quedó con su respectiva pareja en los sillones.

Sakura sentaba en piernas de Sasuke besándolo. Temari y Shikamaru se desaparecieron, seguramente a hacer lo que hacían SasuSaku. Naruko, Asame y Yuka decidieron ir a bailar al igual que Hinata y Naruto que bailaron con ellas hasta…

-¿Hina-Chan, bailamos un poco solos tu y yo? – Propuso el rubio al oído de su novia

-Claro mi amor – Contestó y después de decirles a las chicas se apartaron un poco de ellas para bailar juntos

-Chicas, ¿no hacen linda pareja? – Comentó Yuka mirando a donde estaban Naruto y Hinata que habían parado de bailar y ahora se besaban, ella con sus manos en el cuello del chico jugando con sus cabellos y él con sus fuertes brazos envolviendo la cintura de ella

-Claro que si, hacen una pareja hermosa – Agregó Naruko – Me encanta que ella esté con mi hermano, lo hace tan feliz

-Si, se ven bien juntos – Asame, aludida, sabiendo que ellos se amaban no dudó en soltar una sonrisa que casualmente enamoró a un chico que se encontraba por ahí cerca que casualmente estaba con otros dos chicos mas

-Chicas ¿quieren bailar? – Preguntó uno de los chicos a Yuka. Ella contestó que sí y el chico que le había hechado el ojo a Asame la sacó también a bailar.

-Hola, ¿vos queres bailar conmigo? Porque nos dejaron solos a los dos – Dijo el último chico riéndose junto a ella

-Claro, vamos – Dijo Naruko tomando la mano del chico cosa que casualmente vio Naruto que aún bailaba con Hinata

-Espera un momento, ¿Qué haces bailando con ella? – Cuestionó un molesto Naruto llegando donde estaba Naruko bailando con ese chico

-Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? – Cuestionó Naruko

-Naruto-Kun, basta – Dijo tranquilamente Hinata tratando de parar a su novio, ella sabía que él era celoso pero no imaginó cuanto

-Perdón, no sabía que tenías novio – Dijo el chico que bailaba con Naruko

-No, no es mi novio, nii-san ¿Qué te pasa? – Cuestionó la rubia a su hermano

-Sos mi hermanita, ¿Qué haces bailando con él?

-Ah es tu hermano – Dijo el chico a Naruko para después hablarle a Naruto - Si queres te consigo una amiga mia para bailar

-¿Qué amiga? Yo tengo novia – Dijo exaltado Naruto y en ese momento el chico vio a Hinata tratando de parar a Naruto

-¿Vos sos su novia? Hay perdon! – dijo el chico viendo la afirmación que hacía Hinata

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo uno de los amigos del chico llegando junto a ellos - ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata?

¿Eh? – El rubio no caía ante lo que veía - ¿Kiba? Kiba! Hacía mucho que no te veia – Terminó el rubio haciendo un saludo con su mano al chico - Recordas a Hina-Chan, mi novia ¿no?

-Si claro que si, Hola Hinata-Chan! Tanto tiempo – Dijo el moreno – No pense encontrarte acá ¿Qué pasa Tenji?

-Es que tu amigo esta bailando con Naruko-Chan la hermana de Naruto y a él le saltaron los celos – Explicó Hinata

-Ah entiendo

-¿Es amigo tuyo? Ah entondes esta bien, disculpame, es que me puse loco cuando via a mi hermanita bailando con alguien – Se disculpó Naruto – Ella es mi novia Hinata

-Hola, un gusto, esta bien, no hay problema, disculpame la confusion del baile con mi amiga – Dijo el chico – Un gusto conocerlos

-Vos ¿cuando volviste? – Preguntó el rubio ahora a Kiba

-Hoy volvi, mañana vuelvo al colegio y ellos vuelven comigo – Dijo señalando al chico que bailaba con Naruko y el otro que no bailaba, se BESABA con Asame.

-Ah, entonces mañana tenemos nuevos compañeros! Genial – Dijo Naruko sonrosada

-Disculpen, Hola Kiba-Kun, espero no te moleste que interrumpa… -Dijo una chica cuyo cabello rojizo contrastaba con sus ojos color violeta acercándose a ellos para romper la ronda y acercándose a Naruto le habló al oído haciendo que tambien escuche la Hyuuga - …es que con un chico tan lindo como vos se me hace imposible no acercarme, vení conmigo ahora, yo puedo hacerte sentir bien

La cara de Hinata se transformó al escuchar lo que la chica le decía a SU novio. Como nunca la chica empezó a contar 1..2..3..4..5… para tranquilizarse.

-¿PERDON? ¿Qué SE VAYA CON VOS? PERO ESTAS LOCA O ¿QUE? – La chica saltó delante de Naruto para gritarle a la chica esa que parecía dispuesta a quitarle a su chico

-¿Qué te pasa nena? No molestes que el rubio y yo tenemos que arreglarnos – Dijo la loca mujer a una furiosa Hinata que con las manos hechas puños quería saltar sobre la chica mientras que los otros pensaban - _¿y el celoso era Naruto?_ –

-A VOS QUE TE PASA NE… - Pero la Hyuuga no pudo terminar de hablar porque el rubio la interrumpio

-Disculpa pero no creo que quiera irme con vos, después de todo tengo una novia a la que amo

-¿Novia? Yo no veo a ninguna chica por acá que este a tu altura – Contestó mirando desafiante a Hinata

-¿A SU.. A SU…– Eufórica, Hinata no aguantó la rabia y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la chica pero el rubio tomó la cara de la ojiperla entre sus manos y le plantó un beso.

-Creo que con eso te queda claro ¿no? Yo amo a mi novia no se que pretendes viniendo hasta acá, tratándola así - Luego de esas palabritas la peliroja se fue furiosa no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a la Hyuuga.

-Uff, pero quien se cree que es esa loca – Exclamó una furiosa Hinata cruzando sus brazos

-Ya esta mi amor, no le des importancia – Contestó el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica

-Si Hina-Chan, no te preocupes, esta re loca – Repuso Naruko

-Sisi, loca y todo pero si yo no decía algo, te ibas a ir con ella ¿no? – Dijo aún furiosa sacando el brazo del rubio de sus hombros

-Pe..pero ¿Qué te pasa? Claro que no me iba a ir con ella – Se defendió – Si vos sabes que yo te amo – Ahora el chico pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

-Yo, no.. nose.. – Ella ahora ponía sus brazos en el cuello del chico – Yo tambien te amo – Ahora el chico le depositaba pequeños besitos en la boca

-Eh, chicos, estamos aca – Dijo Kiba con una gotita en la frente (estilo anime)

-Lo siento chicos, nosotros nos vamos – Dijo ahora el rubio mientras se iba con su novia aún besandose

-Bueno, creo que estamos solos – Dijo Tenji - ¿bailamos?

-Claro – Entonces Naruko se fue a bailar con el chico

Eran ya las 4:30 de la madrugada casi llegando a las 4:45 y Naruko había bailado toda la noche con Tenji, mientras que Asame bailaba con el otro amigo de Kiba, Kei. A su vez, Kiba bailaba aún con Yuka que al igual que Asame había olvidado completamente que hace unas horas estaban celosas de Sakura por Sasuke y de Hinata por Naruto.

-Chicas, ya es hora de irnos ¿no? – Preguntó Asame a sus amigas después de haber intercambiado las tres telefonos con los tres chicos.

-Claro, vamos a decirle a mi hermano a ver si nos lleva o nos vamos en taxi

-Claro, vamos

Al rato encontraron a Naruto y a Hinata besandose como habían estado haciendo hacía un rato. Hinata estaba apoyada contra la pared con sus brazos en el cuello del chico y Naruto, con sus brazos en la cintura de Hinata, la presionaba contra su cuerpo.

-Hermanito, ¿nos llevas a casa o buscamos un taxi? – Preguntó la rubia a su hermano separandolo de su novia agarrandole los cabellos de la nuca y tirandole la cabeza para atrás

-Naruko-Chan, espera un momento – Dijo el chico para después volver a plantar un beso en los labios de la chica y decirle – Llevamos a las chicas y ¿volvemos?

-Claro, vamos

Los cinco llegaron a la salida del boliche no sin antes avisar a Sasuke que iban y volvían. Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con los hombres de seguridad que regulaban que nadie pase sin pagar.

-Disculpen – Dijo en voz baja Hinata llamando al guardia – disculpe señor

-¿qué se te ofrece linda? – Le preguntó el hombre que estaba dando las entradas a quienes las pagaban

-Es que tengo que llevar a casa a mi hermana y sus amigas y después nosotros dos volvemos – Dijo Naruto al hombre señalándose a él y a la peliazul como los que iban a entrar después.

-Y ¿Por qué los dos van? – Dijo el hombre

-Es que estamos nosotros cinco solos, no quiero quedarme sola – Dijo apretando fuertemente la mano de su novio

-Ah claro, bueno, cuando vuelvan presenten estas entradas – Dijo el hombre entregándole dos entradas que decían "REINGRESAN" y el día que era.

-Bueno, gracias, ya volvemos – Dijo el rubio para partir tomado de la mano de su novia y yendo con las otras chicas al auto

En el auto, el chico manejaba con mucha cautela, después de todo era responsable de su novia, su hermana y sus amigas.. Prendieron el estereo y sintonizaron una radio conocida por su buena musica.

Cerca de la mitad del camino encontraron una patrulla que hacia control vehicular.

-Buenas noches, registro, seguro y VTV – Dijo el oficial a Naruto mirandolo con cara de "a este pendejo algo le saco"

-Buenas noches oficial – Dijo el rubio educadamente mientras le tendía su registro ya modificado para su mayoría de edad, el seguro del auto, la VTV y la tarjeta azul que indicaba que tenia autorización para manejar ese auto.

-Bueno, veo que esta todo en orden – Dijo de mala gana el oficial pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las ropas de baile de las muchachas y el chico – Esperemos que no hayas tomado nene

-Claro que no tome señor, tengo a cargo a mi novia, mi hermana y a sus amigas – Dijo el chico poniendo su típica sonrisa zorruna – Mis padres me matan si les pasa algo a ellas

-Bueno eso lo corroboraremos ahora – Dijo el oficial trayendo un pico para que el chico compruebe lo que decía – Sople acá

-¿Y oficial? – Dijo el chico impaciente mirando al policía, el sabía que no había tomado pero Hinata si y al besarse con ella tal vez….

-Bien joven, sigan y tengan cuidado – Dijo el oficial con un peor animo que antes al decirles que el alcoholímetro medía 0.00, indicando que el chico verdaderamente no había tomado alcohol.

-Adios oficial – Dijo el chico subiendo el vidrio del auto y siguiendo el camino

-Que pesados que se ponen estos tipos – Dijo frustrada Naruko

-Tranquila Naru-Chan, Naruto-Kun no había tomado nada asi que no tenian porque retenernos – Dijo una sonriente Hinata

-Si pero de todos modos por la cara con la que me miró me asusté – Dijo el rubio con la vista fija en la calle

-Pero no te tenias que preocupar mi amor, si no habias tomado nada – Dijo la chica tocando la mano de su novio que estaba sobre los cambios del auto cuando llegaron al semáforo.

-Si tenes razón hermosa – Dijo el chico depositando un casto beso en los labios de su novia mientras ella sonreía alegremente y luego él volvió a poner su vista en el camino y así al poco rato llegaron a su casa.

-Bueno, al fin llegamos – Dijo Naruko bajando del auto junto a sus dos amigas – Hermanito vos tienes tu llave ¿no?

-Si Naruko-Chan yo tengo mis llaves, no te preocupes por nosotros – Dijo el chico antes de partir nuevamente al boliche – Que descansen chicas

-Chau – Dijeron las tres

El camino de vuelta al boliche no resultó ser el que Hinata esperaba. De un momento a otro no reconoció la calle por la que tomó su novio

-Naruto-Kun, ¿a dónde estamos yendo? – Preguntó entre intrigada y preocupada porque tenia una mínima idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar

-No vamos a volver al boliche mi amor – Dijo el rubio mirandola intensamente – Tengo una sorpresa para vos

-¿Sorpresa? – Cuestionó la peliazul al chico

-Si, estuve trabajando estos últimos cinco meses por eso estaba un poco agotado y corto de tiempo

-¿Trabajando? – Preguntó la Hyuuga - ¿Para qué? ¿Dónde trabajaste?

-No tantas preguntas mi amor – Dijo el chico contestando a todas las preguntas de su novia – Tranquila que te va a gustar

-¿Gustarme? Creo que ya se lo que estas planeando Namikaze – Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Mmm.. ¿a sí? Mira que bien que me conoces princesa – Dijo el chico melosamente a la chica – Bueno, ahora, ¿confias en mi?

-Mas que en mi misma – Confesó la chica

-Bueno, entonces me vas a dejar ponerte esto en los ojos – Dijo el chico mostrandole un pañuelo lo suficientemente grande como para tapar sus ojos y dejarla sin visión alguna

-Ya esta, ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Cuestionó la chica a su novio luego de haberse tapado los ojos

-Ahora esperas unos minutitos y yo te digo que haces – Dijo el chico entrando en una especie de cochera

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó la chica cuando su novio le abría la puerta del auto para ayudarla a bajar – Naruto-Kun…

-Hina-Chan, seguime – Dijo agarrándole la mano para que camine junto a él – Ya llegamos

-¿Dónde… - Empezó la chica pero no terminó al sentirse con los ojos liberados mirando hacia un gran portón

-¿Recuerdas este lugar? – Cuestionó el chico

-Claro que me acuerdo mi amor.. Como olvidarme! – Gritó efusivamente la chica saltando al cuello de su novio para besarlo

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era un día normal, los pájaros cantaban alegres mientras que dos jóvenes caminaban alegremente tomados de las manos._

_-Mira que hermoso este edificio mi amor – Le dijo la chica a su novio mirando la gran torre que se encontraba frente a ellos_

_-Si, es hermoso – Contestó el chico anonadado mirando a su novia que miraba muy alegremente el edificio_

_-Si mal no recuerdo no es la primera vez que paso por acá – Dijo el Hyuuga mirando a Naruto que estaba ahora frente a ella – Yo cuando era chiquita vine con mi madre antes de que muriera _

_-… - Naruto solo miraba a su novia mientras ella le contaba la historia y pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos_

_-Ella alquiló el cuarto 805, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido hoy mismo – La chica siguió – La vista de esa habitación es hermosa y recuerdo que estuvimos juntas mirando por ese gran ventanal todo el día_

_-Ella te trajo a vos sola ¿no? _

_-Si, solo a mi, estuvimos toda la tarde juntas y al día siguiente su estado empeoró y dos días después murió – La chica ahora lloraba abrasada de su novio – Le prometí que algún día volvería pero hasta ahora nunca lo hice_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Mi amor, no puede ser que te acordaras de este lugar – Dijo la chica aún abrasada de su novio

-Claro que me acorde, es un lugar importante para vos así que para mi tambien – Contestó el chico – Pero vamos, no nos quedemos afuera

-¿Entramos? – Cuestionó la chica a su chico mientras entraban

-Claro que si Hina-Chan.. ¿Pensaste que nos quedaríamos acá afuera? – Cuestionó el chico

Entraron al enorme edificio y Naruto se aproximó al mostrador

-Disculpe, tengo una reserva de una habitación a nombre de Naruto Namikaze - Dijo el joven

-A ver, dejeme corroborar sus datos – Dijo la mujer que se encontraba detrás del mostrador – Si señor, la habitación además ya está abonada asi que esta a su disposición

-Muchas gracias señorita – Dijo el rubio tomando la tarjeta-llave de la habitación que le tendía la muchacha – Listo mi amor – Terminó llegando junto a su novia que estaba mirando el edificio

-Creo que ya se porque estamos aca – Dijo picaramente la chica a su novio agarrandolo de las manos y mirándolo intensamente – Bueno, ¿Que habitación tenemos?

El chico sin darle importancia a lo que le decía la chica se encaminó con ella al ascensor. Subieron al 8vo piso y el rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación abrió con la tarjeta y dejó pasar a su novia delante de él sin que ésta pueda ver el número pegado en la puerta.

-Mi amor, esta habitación es hermosa – Dijo embelesada la chica – Aunque me suena un poco familiar

-¿Familiar? – Preguntó curioso el rubio

-Si, familiar.. Como si ya hubiese estado aquí en algun momento – Dicho esto la chica abrió los ojos y miró a su novio que la miraba expectante – No puede ser….

La chica fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Miró el número que estaba alli ubicado y sus ojos mas se abrieron de la sorpresa. El número 805 brillaba en la puerta ante sus ojos.. Esa era la habitación que años atrás había visitado con su madre.

-Mi amor.. esto.. no… esto es… increible – Dijo la chica – Te acordaste el numero de habitación!

-Sabía que era importante esta habitación para vos así que quería traerte – Dijo el chico cuando Hinata se acercó a él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas – Quiero que sepas que no te traje acá para eso que estabas pensando, es que sólo quería verte feliz porque se que es importante para vos y que querías volver en algun momento

-Naruto-Kun – Susurró ella – Es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber hecho, me recuerda tanto a mi madre el estar aca – La chica comenzó a sollozar – Es importante estar acá con vos mi amor – Se acercó al chico y lo besó, un beso dulce, suave, sensual y lleno de amor y pasión

-Hina-Chan no quiero que te veas forzada a hacer nada – Dijo en susurros el chico – No pretendo que quieras intentar tener nuestra primera vez aca porque es un lugar que representa a tu madre – El chico ahora miraba a los ojos a su novia

-No estoy forzada a nada – Contestó ella dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a Naruto – Quiero intentar en este lugar que fue tan importante para mi mama y para mi

-¿De veras?

-De veras Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella sonriendo – Quiero que este lugar tambien sea un recuerdo compartido contigo

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a besar. Naruto abrasó la cintura de su novia mientras que Hinata jugaba con los cabellos rubios del chico

-Espera Hina-Chan – Dijo el chico cortando el beso – No quiero que nadie interrumpa – Dicho esto el chico agarró su celular y le escribió a Sasuke para decirle que no lo llamen que apagaba el celular y que no volvían al boliche – Así Sasuke no nos espera – Apagó su celular e hizo lo mismo con el de la chica y los dejó a ambos sobre la mesita de noche

-¿Ahora si? – Cuestionó la muchacha

-Ahora soy todo tuyo, ahora nadie nos va a molestar – Dijo el rubio y volvió a captar los labios de su novia en un beso intenso.

Volvieron a lo que dejaron anteriormente. Se besaron intensamente y abrasados como estaban fueron acercándose a la cama.

Naruto empezó el recorrido de los labios hasta el inicio de los senos de su novia con sus labios y su lengua. A pesar que ninguno de los dos sabía bien que hacer se dejaron llevar por el deseo y la pasión.

La ropa empezaba a sobrar asi que como era de esperarse ambos chicos empezaron a deshacerse de ella. El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto que como pudo despojó a Hinata de su camperita y del vestido que tenía (tengan en cuenta que los zapatos se los sacaron al entrar a la habitación).

Al estar la chica solo en ropa interior la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

-Na..Nar..ruto-k..kun – Llamó la chica entre jadeos – No me ve..veas as…asi – Dijo tapandose un poco con las manos viendo como su novio la miraba como lobo hambriento a su presa

-Eres… er..eres her..hermosa – Contestó el chico entre jados – No.. no te tapes…. – Terminó

La chica al ser besada frenéticamente por el rubio olvidó toda vergüenza y todo tipo de miedo. Siguieron besandose. Naruto besaba el inicio de los senos de la chica pero a él su ropa tambien comenzaba a estorbarle.

Hinata al notar el calor que corria por el cuerpo de su novio, sobre todo en cierta zona, le sacó la camisa y la remera de una unica vez dejando el cuerpo musculoso del chico al descubierto.

La desinhibida ahora era Hinata que pasaba sus manos por los musculos de Naruto y hacía caminos con sus labios en sus pectorales.

-Me estas… ma..matando – Confesó el chico al sentir que su "amigo" estaba mas que despierto y dispuesto a actuar

Hinata ayudó a Naruto a despojarse de sus pantalones y ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Como era de esperarse Naruto quería setir el cuerpo de su chica pegado a él sin interferencias por lo que con un poco de dificultad y ayudado por Hinata desabrochó el sostén de ella dejando al descubierto los grandes y firmes pechos de Hinata a los que comenzó a masajear y besar haciendo que la chica estalle por las sensaciones que su novio le provocaba.

-No..no.. pu.. puedo mas – Confesó la chica entre jadeos

La chica disfrutaba (y vaya que disfrutaba) de las caricias de su novio sobre su pecho pero ya hasta una mínima prenda de vestir les incomodaba asi que Naruto terminó por sacar el resto de ropa que le quedaba a Hinata y tambien su boxer quedando ambos desnudos.

Era momento de que ambos disfruten y Naruto llevó unas de sus traviesas manos hasta la intimidad de la peliazul moviendo su dedo en la humedad de la chica y de vez en cuando introduciendo su dedo en ella..

Hinata ya no soportaba eso, quería que la poseyera, pero sabía que antes debía complacer un poco al chico que tanto placer le estaba dando asi que lo besó furtivamente y llevó una de sus manos hasta el erecto miembro de su novio notando lo bien dotado que éste estaba. Comenzó, así, un vaivén con su mano haciendo que el chico estalle de placer.

-Me.. me es..estas to…torturando – Dijo el chico entre besos que ella le daba

-Por..porfavor se..segui – Ordenó la chica de ojos perlados mirando suplicante a su novio dandole la indicación de que estaba lista y que quería fundirse con él.

Esta vez nadie los interrumpiría, estaban solos, sin Neji, sin Hanabi, sin Naruko, solos ellos, sus celulares apagados daban la pauta de que nunca sonarían asi que Naruto siguió las órdenes de su novia.

El rubio se posicionó sobre ella, tomo un condón de la mesa de noche, se lo colocó y mientras la besaba entraba lentamente en ella haciendo que una pequeña lágrima caiga por uno de los ojos de la chica que fue de inmediato secada con los labios del chico de ojos celestes..

En pocos segundos ese dolor que la chica sentía se Transformó en una intensa pasión. Así, las embestidas aumentaron en ritmo haciendo que ambos jadeen y suspiren de placer. Ambos jóvenes suspiraban el nombre de su amado y amada mientras el placer llenaba su ser. Naruto siguió un poco mas y luego de unas embestidas mas, juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Esa sensación inexplicable que sintieron ambos les hizo comprender que se pertenecían y que con nadie mas serian así de felices. Naruto salió de ella y se dejó caer a un lado de ella. Tomó la sábana y tapó los dos cuerpos desnudos que momentos antes se habían entregado tan plenamente.

-Te amo Hinata Hyuuga – Dijo entre susurros el Joven Namikaze al momento que arropaba a su novia en sus fuertes brazos

-Y yo te amo a vos Naruto Namikaze – Contestó ella besandolo para después quedar abrasados, aún desnudos, en esa cama que fue testigo de su amor.

**BUENO, HASTA ACÁ POR HOY! ESTOY AVANZANDO! JAJAJA**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ES MI SEGUNDO LEMON, ENTIENDAN QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA CON ESO **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**FLOOOOOR**


End file.
